Despues de todo
by full domination
Summary: No podía mostrar sentimiento alguno. Ya no debía bajar la guardia, porque había sufrido, había matado y estaba pagando... historia basada en kurapika... espero que les guste..dejen reviews :D.
1. Interesante

**No se que me paso realmente, pero hace tiempo que tengo esta historia anotada por ahí... espero que les guste... ya saben... criticas son siempre bienvenidas...**

**Interesante...**

El lugar estaba cada vez más oscuro y la noche comenzaba a invocar a sus espectros, era ahí donde no podía mostrar sentimiento alguno, donde su frialdad era su mejor arma y el sonido de su cadena hacía correr al que se interpusiera. Porque ya no _debía_ bajar la guardia, porque había sufrido, había matado y estaba pagando.

-s-señor y..yo le traigo la información- el hombre enfrente estaba en completo nerviosismo, miraba a ambos lados temiendo que si lo veían, la muerte sería su mejor opción. Kurapika solo lo observaba detenidamente, cualquier error, el más mínimo descuido sería fatal... después de todo no se suponía que tuviera amigos que arriesgaran sus vidas por él.

_Idiota..._

-debo creer que eres un hombre nervioso, con miedo a que te maten y que por ende la información que traes no es de fiar, entonces me iré decepcionado, pero ya me habrás analizado lo suficiente no? - el hombre cambió su expresión al instante, incluso se atrevería a pensar que era _mucho_ mayor de lo que representaba.

-esta bien niño, trataré de no jugar con tigo haremos esto rápido, que diablos quieres saber-

-kraos-

Sonrió fríamente, aunque sorprendido, no tenía que saber ni nombres ni promesas El _niño_ no parecía interesado en él tampoco. Era un caso muy tentador.

-estas seguro?- bromeó, el chico era una obra maestra, su poder era exorbitante, lo sentía solo con verlo...

los ojos del niño se volvieron rojo sangre y en un instante el lugar se vació por completo, ya no era seguro, _era _peligroso...

-muy interesante chico...- excitación, impaciencia y un inmenso poder contra el suyo, pero ninguno iba a pelear, no había por que...

Era tiempo de volver a tener el control de las cosas, de dejar de huir y comenzar a vivir... y claramente no lo conseguiría sin su ayuda...

En la montaña Kukulu el ambiente no era muy diferente, un hombre bajo, calvo, cobarde por naturaleza y con uno de los cargos más importantes dentro de la mafia sonreía ansioso por esta nueva inversión, por fin lo haría, se vengaría de ese guardaespaldas de segunda, el bastardo que se atrevió a golpearlo, le quitaría los ojos, si... y los agregaría a su colección, no había visto cosa más bella en tal maldito portador.

-el chico esta reservado para otro- no se sabía quien era el más sorprendido, los asesinos o el cliente.

-te pagaré el doble- jugaba con sus manos como un endemoniado obsesionado, los necesitaba tanto...

-...-

-esta bien, no lo quiero muerto, solo quiero sus ojos –

-bien- fue todo lo que dijo, no negaría que estaba intrigado, esa fue la única razón por la que aceptó. Bajó la vista y vio la hoja de información que le trajo su hijo.

**Nombre: Kurapika**

Amigo de Killua Profesión: Cazador Materialización he? Staus: Guardaespaldas 

_No... especial..._

**Antecedentes: ninguno**

_Dos estilos..._

**Lugar de origen**: **tribu kuruta**

_Ninguna cadena es real...o quizás..._

**Fuente de información: sitio del cazador**

_La araña..._

-verás padre el chico borró toda información existente, excepto la del cazador- Milluki tenía, al igual que todos, la curiosidad de saber que haría su padre con este nuevo blanco...

-esta esperando- habló un anciano a sus espaldas

_Interesante_

-vete ahora que mi hijo debe prepararse- el mafioso se fue con una _gran _sonrisa en su rostro...

"Recuerda, el bastardo de la cadena tiene muchos enemigos, probablemente irán personas influyentes pidiéndote su muerte, si es así debo advertirte, ese chico es mío... lo es desde el momento que clavó su cadena en mí"

-me atrevo a decir padre-

-lo se- eso sería...

Realmente interesante...

**Continuara... :D**


	2. Recuerdos

**_Lamento la demora, a decir verdad, no tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a seguir... asi que si tienen propuestas con gusto las recibo..._**

_**Gracias por la espera... aquí les va...**_

****

_**Recuerdos...**_

_El Sol brilla en el cielo,_  
_la hierba crece en el suelo_

Cerraba los ojos con fuerza en un patético intento de no desfallecer, podía sentir las ínfimas manifestaciones de viento atravesándolo por completo profundo tratando de calmar su alma corrompida, el cielo se imponía ante él, susurraba sus rezos con una convicción de antaño, cada día que pasaba se repudiaba más, cada día que pasaba su alma se rompía en pedazos más pequeños, pero por sobre todas las cosas, a cada nuevo día, las pequeñas luces de su vida se perdían en su propia oscuridad.

_Mi alma ha descendido del cielo._

Salió a caminar a eso de las 2 de la mañana, la noche estaba espléndida, siempre le había gustado, la oscuridad que embargaba su corazón se opacaba con la inmensidad del cielo, cerró los ojos un momento dejando el viento atravesar su piel, abrazar su alma y calmarla.

Bajo la vista a la información por enésima vez. Tenía que hablar con ese hombre, no era algo que lo entusiasmara realmente.

_Mañana_

No mañana no, sería el cumpleaños de gon y ya estaba retrasado.

_Diablos_

Tenía que irse en ese instante... kraos esperaría sino? Él lo encontraría, las decisiones que tomaba en esos momentos le pesaban más que antes. La idea de venganza estaba siendo reemplazada por la necesidad de encontrarlos... pero primero? Primero debía buscar sus cosas y dirigirse al primer barco que lo llevara a isla ballena, no había pedido amigos tan buenos, no creía merecerlos, no quería involucrarlos y odiaba el que se arriesgaran tanto por una causa que no era suya. Dios!.

Pero no podía evitar sentirse más tranquilo con su presencia y tampoco pudo evitar prometerse que nunca más estarían en peligro por su causa, solo por esa razón, solo por esa, tuvo que arrancarse su sed de venganza, solo por _ellos. _

Caminó tranquilo, tomó sus pocas cosas y aspiró por última vez el olor fresco de la noche. Estaba atento al más insignificante cambio en su alrededor.

_Dios..._

Era exactamente lo mismo que hacían los de la araña... hasta cuando...forzó a sus ojos a cerrarse más allá de su capacidad, logrando un dolor terrible, pero no lo suficiente como para distraerlo.

"_somos iguales sabes?"_

se puso en alerta de inmediato, alguien lo estaba siguiendo de hace rato y quería que lo notara... _demonios... _no podía concentrarse en lo absoluto, su mente divagaba demasiado...

-no pienses no pienses no pienses por favor no pienses-

"_tu buscas la protección de tus amigos más allá de tus deseos y yo..."_

incrementó su nen de una forma provocadora, el bastardo sabría que había recibido el mensaje...

Una sombra comenzó a moverse desde la oscuridad de un callejón frente a él... no estaba en condiciones...

_Juro esto a mis ojos rojos y por Dios_  
_que mi sangre prevalezca._

_Trataba de concentrase rezando, si luchaba en esos momentos perdería, __demonios __, aceleró el paso tratando de ignorar lo débil que se sentía, demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, en su alma, en su memoria, __tenía __que salir de ahí. Pero no sin antes ver a través de un reflejo a dos hombres, uno anciano y otro musculoso._

_Killua..._

_Lo buscaban a él? Por qué? Un sentimiento extraño en su interior, si se iba a isla ballena en ese momento lo seguirían... esta era la oportunidad de dejarlos atrás, de obligarlos a hacer su vida sin él... pero a quien engañaba... no podía, no quería dejar a sus amigos; lo buscarían, lo encontrarían y lo convencerían de que su amistad era verdadera y se sentiría bien, se sentiría seguro y creería que las cosas podrían estar bien. Dios! Como se odiaba por eso. _

_-a donde hijo?, espera yo te conozco, examen del cazador?- no pudo evitar sonreír._

_-si, no esperaba que se acordara de mí- en ningún momento se olvidó del padre de killua, al parecer habían desistido o habían conseguido lo que querían._

_-nunca olvido una cara, y menos la de ustedes, después de todo salvaron a mi hombre recuerdas maldita rata!!!- gritó en dirección a un joven en lo alto quien solo le respondió con una sonrisa y una reverencia._

_Miró sus manos un momento, estaba tan absorto que no se dio cuenta de cuando había empezado a llover._

_-isla ballena hijo?- lo miró un poco extraño, no era muy común que alguien lo llamara hijo, no había escuchado esas palabras desde hacia tanto tiempo... __tanto.._

_"Padre- le susurró._

_-dime kurapika- lo abrazó más a su cuerpo, su hijo había estado en una pelea, sus manos y piernas sangraban y la mirada ruda en sus finas facciones lo hacían notar que no había ganado fácilmente._

_-él dijo que Alia era una debilucha- le respondió lo más grave que su infantil voz podía. Su padre trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no reir, lo abrazó más intentando lograr que su hijo se soltara y derramara las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir"_

_-y gon?- lo sorprendió esa pregunta, apretó en su bolsillo su última carta... _

-bien, como siempre- sonrió apenas, el cuerpo le dolía, esos días no eran buenos, _ese _día no era bueno...

Ese día en especial, ese maldito día, en otros años habría estado botado en una cama, su cuerpo temblaba constantemente y lo que trataba de olvidar, volvía a su mente cada cinco minutos y no tenía las fuerzas necesarias.

"-ni se te ocurra dejarlo me escuchas anciana?- ordenó con fuerza su padre... sangre, mucha mucha sangre en sus manos, en su rostro en su torso, en todo!, ya no era un niño. Su nueva armadura se reflejaba en el rojo de sus obres... nadie... absolutamente nadie de su tribu los había tenido a tan temprana edad... porque nadie había visto lo que él, pero por sobre todo, nadie debía ver lo que él"

-llegamos!- escuchó apenas y su cuerpo no cesaba de moverse, bajo apenas, su condición empeoraba, las letras escritas por Gon se les movían de un lado a otro, necesitaba pensar en otra cosa, necesitaba ver otra cosa, Dios!!! Necesitaba...

"tranquilo hijo, esto lo olvidarás pronto- susurró y la vida dejó sus ojos, era el único que había podido salvar del nefasto final, sus manos todavía sostenían la daga con que logró herir la pierna de uno de ellos"

-lo olvidarás- repitió y no era cierto, nunca pudo hacerlo...

Olvídalo, se decía, olvídalo, se rogaba, olvídalo, por lo que más quieras olvídalo...

Pero no podía, su cuerpo se encargaba de eso, lo único que quería hacer era llegar a la casa de Gon y distraerse, solo deseaba era abrazar a sus amigos y calmarse, ya no estaba solo... entonces... por qué diablos seguía sintiéndose así...

"no te mataré niño, eres una hermosa creación del mismo infierno, ódiame como a nadie y cuando crezcas búscame, mi nombre es Kuroro Lucifer pero tu- dijo acariciando sus cabellos - puedes llamarme Lider- susurró cerca de su rostro, ese niño era hasta ahora la única persona en el mundo que lo había herido, le causaba una extraña atracción, sus ojos no expresaban nada por un lado y por el otro estaban sedientos de su sangre. Dejó aun lado al padre del niño, lo acarició por última vez sin recibir una sola respuesta. Ni siquiera sus hombres habían logrado en él tanta fascinación..."

-miren allá! Es kurapika!- gritó el moreno, no alcanzó a procesar la información y ya estaba recibiendo a Gon... sonrió, sonrió lo más tierno que pudo...

"_tu puedes llamarme Lider...no lo olvides"_

_**Continuará...**_

__

_**bien... no me quedo como quería pero que diablos... por otra parte no creo que entre el Lider y Kurapika haga nada pervertido ni por si acaso, es algo que supera eso... no lo se todavía... **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado... y también espero sus criticas...**_


End file.
